


did you know mom let deb sleep over?

by gwendragon



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/F, JUST FLUFF REALLY, it’s pride month!!, they r soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendragon/pseuds/gwendragon
Summary: short soft alice/deb fic bc it’s pride month!!





	did you know mom let deb sleep over?

Deb loves being at Alice’s house in Clivesdale.

Alice’s mom always invites her over, but she rarely has time to drive there from Hatchetfield. When she does, though, it’s always worth it.

Alice’s mom’s house is the kind of place Deb wants to have when she gets older. There’s usually something good in the oven and a good movie on tv, and Deb gets to enjoy it with her favorite person in the world.

Alice is sitting on the floor in front of her girlfriend, letting Deb braid her hair. Deb would be in this position for the rest of her life if she could. But she knows better. Deb’s time with Alice is always cut short by a curfew or a drive to Clivesdale or an interrupting parent or something like that. Speaking of which:

“It’s getting late, Alice, don’t you think Deb’s parents want her home soon?”

Deb almost laughs at the thought of her parents staying up late, wondering where she is. Chances are they’re either arguing too loudly to notice that Deb isn’t there or they’re out somewhere getting drunk. Deb tries not to think about it too much. It’s normal, and it’s routine. She’s just going to drive home and sneak in through the window before her parents even notice she’s gone. She wouldn’t bother sneaking around if she could tell them where she went. Funny how the people who wouldn’t give a shit if Deb lived or died would kill her themselves if they knew she had a girlfriend. All Deb has to do is stay out of their sight, and she’ll be fine. Sure, she’ll be fine.

“Can’t she just stay over? I don’t want her to have to drive home this late. Your parents would be okay with that, right?”

Deb is brought back to reality by her girlfriend’s voice addressing her.

“Uh...” Deb’s voice falters as she thinks about it. Would they notice if she was gone all night? Does she care if they notice? “Yeah, I think they’ll be fine with it!”

Alice beams, and Deb’s heart becomes a little more sure of itself. 

“See? Please, mom. You can trust me.”

Alice’s mom stands silently for a moment as she thinks it over. Deb quietly hopes that she will let her stay. She knows that nothing will make her feel better than a night in with Alice. The only time Deb smokes anymore is when Alice is away in Clivesdale. She dropped the smoke club because they made Alice uncomfortable, and she doesn’t regret it at all.

“I guess she can stay, as long as her parents are completely fine with it.”

“Thank you so much, mom! You’re the best!” Alice takes Deb’s hand in hers and leads her toward her room. Alice’s room. Deb’s going to sleep in Alice’s room!

“Oh, and Alice?”

Alice turns back with a “hm” sound (a pretty adorable sound, Deb might note), and faces her mother.

“Don’t tell your father about this.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first official fic so i hope yall liked it! please leave kudos + comments if so!!


End file.
